


If You See Something -- Say Nothing

by moriann



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Not So Secret Identity, POV Outsider, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein there are no identity-revealing hijinks, because everyone already knows Kamala is Ms. Marvel, and they're just politely pretending they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Something -- Say Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



Molly thinks that so far this date has been going great. Paul seems like a nice guy, at least for a New Yorker, and was suitably impressed with her dog when he arrived at the dog park. But he suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence and Molly just knows things will go downhill real fast.

"Look, I've heard a lot of weird thing happen in Jersey," he says haltingly, "but that girl is walking a four feet tall bulldog. And they just appeared in the middle of the park out of thin air."

"Oh, stop staring; where are your damn manners?!" she hisses. When he still doesn't stop gawping, Molly aims her stiletto at his foot and _stomps_. He lets out a loud whimper that makes both the girl and the dog look right at them.

"Oh my God, that's the new Ms. Marvel!" he gasps.

"Nope; that's my neighbor Kamala walking her _totally ordinary_ dog, and if I see a word about this in the _Daily Bugle_ , you will so regret that." When it looks like he's going to argue the point, she adds, "No mask, no Ms. Marvel; we're not celebrity-hounding savages here."

Paul shuts up after that. Molly likes to think that the ability to stare obnoxiousness out of people is _her_ superpower.

~~~

Nakia has been Kamala's friend long enough to get used to weird things even before the whole superhero business, but last year's events have really kicked it up a notch. Case in point: her phone just beeped with a string of messages from Kamala.

_Soooo, this will be weird, but_

_I need you to bring a bottle of nail polish remover to the alley behind Domino's_

_preferably one strong enough to dissolve glue_

_but, like, not strong enough to dissolve my face_

_and please don't freak out_

And really, she's glad none of the truly evil villains decided to invade New Jersey. Apparently this time, what they got instead is a mad scientist with a formula for supersticky goo. When Nakia gets to the alley, she sees Kamala sitting on an overturned wooden crate, leaning her head against the wall behind her.

Her three foot tall head. With a lot of the goo stuck to her mask and the side of her face.

When Kamala sees her, she shouts, "I can totally explain!" She tries to get up, immediately overbalances, and narrowly escapes falling on her face. Unfortunately, she gets her hand stuck to the goo in the process as well. After that, she just plops back on the crate and looks at her sadly.

Honestly, Nakia's feeling a bit insulted that they left her out for so long, because they clearly need someone to be the voice of reason in this outfit. And it clearly can be neither Kamala nor Bruno.

"Remember the robot at our school last year?" she asks as she starts pouring the polish remover over Kamala's hand.

"Ummmmm, yes?"

"I couldn't find you and I knew something was off. So I went to Bruno and pressed him for details and he folded like wet cardboard," she says and passes Kamala another wad of tissue soaked with polish remover. "I was just waiting until you were ready to tell me. Or until you got into a situation so ridiculous you _had_ to tell me."

Kamala's exasperated, "I bet this never happens to Wolverine," comes out slightly garbled as she's still trying to get rid of the drops of villain glue stuck to the corner of her mouth. "Ouch!"

"I bet this happens to Wolverine _all the time_ ," says Nakia. "It just never gets out because no one would believe it."

Kamala grins at her. "Kinda like no one would believe I'm a superhero!"

Nakia really wants to roll her eyes or facepalm. Or both. But as the newly appointed voice of reason, she weighs her options and decides to just nod and say, "Totally."

~~~

Caylee was waiting for Halloween ever since last year's supply of candy ran out. She had a whole plan to get more of it this year, and Timmy is going to ruin it for her. It's bad enough _having_ a little brother, but today he insisted on wearing his Ms. Marvel pajamas and going as Little Marvel, Ms. Marvel's sidekick. He even stuck a tuning fork to their pug's forehead and back at home, she just rolled her eyes at that. Now, though, it's going to lead to her _dying from embarrassment_ , because he ran up ahead of her and is now knocking on the Khans' door.

Seriously.

When Caylee catches up to her brother the door is already opening and Kamala is on the other side. Except today she's not Kamala – she's wearing the mask and the costume, so she's Ms. Marvel and Caylee might be a little bit starstruck. Just a tiny bit, though. She will play it cool.

Her brother, on the other hand, is completely hopeless, standing there and being too awed to even ask for candy. So she's doing Timmy a favor, really, when she elbows him and whispers in his ear, "BE COOL MAN."

Timmy just makes a high pitched sound and keeps staring, so she hisses, "Told you you're going to embarrass us!" to try to snap him out of it. But Caylee is not doing all that great either, because she can't quite get "Trick or treat!" through her mouth. Because really, it's not like they'd trick MS MARVEL. Even if she wouldn't give them candy. (But she's a superhero, so surely she will have candy?! Right?)

It's all getting more than a bit awkward, when ~~Kamala~~ Ms. Marvel crouches down to Timmy's eye level and holds out her hand for a high five. He looks like he's going to pass out, but he high fives her, shouts, "Thanks, Kamala!" and promptly flees from the door.

Caylee's about to apologise for Timmy using the wrong name, but Kamala doesn't look worried about it. Honestly, she's never going to figure out when to call her Kamala and when to call her Ms. Marvel. Adults are weird.

She just shrugs it off and holds out her bag for candy. Timmy didn't take any, so she probably has a good chance for getting double.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Framlingem for the brainstorming and Elf for the beta!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If You See Something -- Say Nothing (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275117) by [susan_voight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight)
  * [If You See Something -- Say Nothing [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364877) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
